Esperanza (2012 TV series)
Esperanza was a 2012 Philippine television drama based on ABS-CBN's 1997 television series of the same name that starred Judy Ann Santos. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, it is topbilled by Cristine Reyes as her lead role Esperanza. The series was aired on IBC produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Global IBC from July 2, 2012 to June 14, 2013. It marks as the first primetime series produced by Viva Television for IBC. This is also the first television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be shot and broadcast in high definition (HD). Also, the first ever primetime slot of IBC after 2 years hiatus (with El Corazón del Oro, Ula ang Batang Gubat and Kroko Takas sa Zoo). Synopsis Esperanza Estrera (Cristine Reyes) named of the series follows Esperanza's search for her real family well it new Anton (Onemig Bondoc). It seems that father Juan Selgado (Bobby Andrews), got married withour the approval of her mom Isabel (Angelu de Leon). To be together Isabel refused to marry the man her mother promised her to, Jaime Elustre, and Juan left the girl he had been dating at the time. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cristine Reyes' as Esperanza Estrera *'Onemig Bondoc' as Anton Montejo *'Jake Cuenca' as Raphael Salgado *'Angelu de Leon' as Isabel Illutre de Salgado *'Bobby Andrews' as Jun-Jun Estrera *'Shy Carlos' as Cecille Montejo *'Josh Padilla' as Danilo *'Yam Concepcion' as Karen Carvajal de Montejo *'John James Uy' as Buboy *'Antoinette Taus' as Atty. Cynthia Salazar 'Supporting Cast' *'Phillip Salvador' as Juan Salgado *'Gloria Diaz' as Celia Estrera *'Jennifer Sevilla' as Doña Consuelo *'Lloyd Samartino' as Luis *'Ara Mina' as Ester *'Cogie Domingo' as Noel *'Joanna Morales' as Eliza *'Lucas Zamora' as Jaime Illustre *'Nikki Bacolod' as Andrea Salgado *'Lito Pimentel' as Joaquin Montejo *'LJ Moreno' as Donna *'Red Sternberg' as Raul Montejo *'Say Alonzo' as Sandra *'Candy Pangilinan' as Belinda Montejo *'Michael Flores' as Emil *'Jaycee Parker' as Vanessa *'Gerald Pesingan' as Tim Estrera *'Biboy Ramirez' as Delfin *'Melissa Mendez' as Elena *'Cogie Domingo' as JayJay Production staff *Directors: Wenn V. Deramas *Writers: Dado C. Lumibao and Reggie Amigo *Executive Producer: Vic del Rosario, Jr. *Producers: Veronique del Rosario-Corpus *Supervising Producer: Olive de Jesus *Musical Score and Sound Design: Vehnee Saturno *Headwriter: RJ Nuevas *Editors: Ben Panaligan amd Mel Fernandez *Make-Up Artist: Wheng Legaspi Reception 'Ratings' Esperanza become the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing third place in the ratings nationwide, according to the July 2 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode garnered 12.1% ratings share beating the rival programs Walang Hanggan (41.5%) of ABS-CBN and Luna Blanca (15.2%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering a total of 10.5% people ratings grabbing second place and received 20.2% household ratings share on third place, still beating its competitor Lorenzo's Time and One True Love. According to the July 23–27 data published by Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, Esperanza became the new primetime leader nationwide, even in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area, despite its late timeslot. It is also the most-watched series overall nationwide with an average rating of 11.6% in the month of July. Since then, Esperanza became the newest Philippine drama of 2012 to surpass the 30% margin, registering a whooping of 11%. In October 29, the series proved its supremacy long-running drama remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Ina, Kapatid, Anak and GMA's Luna Blanca in the month of October with an average rating of 40.9% ratings share nationwide. Promotion From July 1, the cast members of the series guest performed at halftime with the PBA promoted their latest drama. First to make an appearance were Cristine Reyes, followed by the artist of the Esperanza: The Official Soundtrack album. Reyes once again promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on July 2. On July 5, 2012, the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artist and critics namely Cristine Reyes, Onemig Bondoc and Jake Cuenca. On July 6, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans ay and for the release of the series' original soundtrack, they also guested in the noontime show Lunch Break, followed by another appearance with perform at halftime for the PBA while Cristine Reyes guest in Showbiz Star. After its successtul premiere and the viewer's support, the cast launched Esperanza Pasasalamat: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In July 24, Esperanza cast visited the Dinagyang Festival in Iloilo City as well as on July 28, the cast visited SM City Lucena followed by an appearance in July 6 at SM City Pampanga. In August 11, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Gaisano Capital Mall in Mactan, Cebu City. 'DVD Release' IBC-13 has released Esperanza on DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-3 at the Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. Soundtrack On July 1, 2012, Viva Records and Vicor Music officially released the Esperanza: The Official Soundtrack and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. #''Esperanza'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado #''Nakapasakit Naman'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Paula Bianca #''Magbabalik Pa Ba'' (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Basil Valdez #''Nasaan Ang Pangako Mo'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #''Gusto Kita'' (composed by Snaffu Rigor) - Gino Padilla #''Labis Kitang Mahal'' (composed and produced by Vehnee Saturno) - Marvin Ong #''Paglisan'' (composed by Princess Velasco) - Princess Velasco #''Tanging Sa Iyo Mahal'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Raymond Lauchengco Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won Trivia *This was the first solo soap of Cristine Reyes under IBC. *This is also IBC's very first teleserye in the primetime block. *The series became a huge success and crowned her as the Primetime Queen of IBC. *It became Onemig Bondoc's second comeback on IBC after his first project of Chowtime Na! until 2006 and his comeback to the Philippine showbiz industry. *This is also the reunion of Cristine Reyes with Jake Cuenca after ABS-CBN's Precious Hearts Romances Presents: My Cheating Heart. *This marks the reunion of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews after T.G.I.S., Growing Up, Ikaw Na Sana, Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga and Parekoy. See also *Viva-TV dramas on IBC *Viva-TV's drama series are now showing on your GLOBE celfone screen Call and Txt TV Combo Promo *New Brews at IBC-13, the Kapinoy network as Viva-TV *Viva-TV new cartoon offering from Rainbow S.r.l, Marathon Production and Mattel *IBC/VIVA Partnership Updates *IBC-13's teleserye 'Esperanza' captures TV audience *IBC-13 targeting the young audience for girls and teens *Esperanza continues to reign on Primetime *Cristine Reyes, Greatful to Fans for the High Ratings of Esperanza *Viva and IBC now set into blocktime agreement *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links *Official Site *Esperanza on Facebook *Esperanza on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Drama television series stubs Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Television series by Viva Television